Hello, I'm
by Cailin
Summary: HighlanderSeaQuest Crossover The Crew gets a new crew member, with a long past. Methos and Richie only make one appearence But hey's it's the first chapter! Wait till later


This is a re- post (I've fixed all my mistakes so here it is again.) I was going to post my other stories in the series but it seems I chucked them out after 9th grade. ( I'm a senior now.) So I'll just have to come up with different ones. To bad though, the others were really good!!!

__

Old Authors notes: I do not own any of the characters from SeaQuest or Highlander. If I did, I would be rich and would not be posting my stories on sites. I would be running a round with Richie Ryan or Lucas Wolenczak. But we all can't be that lucky. The only characters that do belong to me are Colina and the Abigail, who you will not meet until the next few parts. Something that I think that you would need to know is that, for the allusion of the story, I have changed Methos' name to Pierson Adams. Creative huh? I thought so too. There is one person that I really need to thank, and that is my beta-reader, MacKenzie. If it were not for her, well, a lot of the story wouldn't make sense. THANKS! I hope you all enjoy. Feel free to review. But be kind, for this is my first fiction. 

****

Hello, I'm... 

By Cailín

Chapter I 

**********************

Captain Bridger walked in to the canteen, his craving for chocolate puddings driving him from his post in the bridge. The cafeteria was not as full as it was during a normal lunch break. The 'relief' staff sat at their tables, carrying on conversations, just like any other day.

Upon seeing the captain enter, they stood at attentions, looking like a dozen-toy statue, which had been popular in the 1900's. They waited patiently for the captain to give them their next order. "As you were." Came form his lip, without thinking about it. Everything he did came naturally, from his years as a Naval Officer. 

Avoiding any scattered chairs that were in his way, he reached his destination. Opening the fridge, his face was met with a blast of cold air. He reached inside, moving the items stored in it that were in his way. "Ah-Ha!" he said smiling at sight of the pudding he had saved from the night before. He closed the door then grabbed a spoon from its holder. Looking around the canteen, he tried to find someplace to sit. The tables that did have people sitting at them were full, except one in the back corner, by the door. One officer seemingly occupied the table itself. Around the officer was a scattering of books and notebooks. He headed for the table, murmuring greetings to those who choose to speak. 

The girl jumped when he cleared his throat. Turning to see who had interrupted her peaceful study time, she snapped to attention, looking at him. "SIR!" She said, just like she had been trained at boot camp.

"As you were." he told her. "You mind if I join you?" The Captain asked, pointing an empty seat. 

"Oh, no, not at all sir! Please do." She said nervously. A 'Thank you' was all he said in response. He slid in to the empty seat, taking of the 'Seran Rap' from the cup. Looking up, he saw the Ensign trying not to stare at him.

She looked very young for an officer upon a submarine, closer to Lucas' age then anyone else. She wore her long strawberry blond hair pulled into so a tight bun. She was thin, but muscular. Her uniform sleeves rolled halfway up her forearms. He could tell she wore no makeup but that did not make her any less beautiful. Her rosy lips were a drastic contrast to her pale pink cheeks and pasty skin. Across the bridge of her nose, poring over on to her cheeks was a path of freckles that gave away here Celtic heritage but what struck him was the golden overtone of her bright green eyes.

"Sir?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" he asked. 

"Yes sir. I asked if there is something I can do for you?" She asked him again. The Captain looked up to met her strong gaze. The look in her eyes was a shy, caring look. He kept looking at her until her realized what he was doing.

"I am sorry, it's just that, well you look like someone I once knew years ago." He confessed. "I know that I have not seen you aboard before. So that means that you are new." He told her, sounding like he had just discovered the secret of the world. A slight smile crossed the girl's features. 

"Yes, sir I'm new." She confirmed. "I just transferred in from the USS Hitchins. There seemed to be an over crowding and I was the lucky one to get 'kicked off' I guess. I think that Commander Ford said that you got the files." She informed him. A confused look passed over Nathan Bridger's face.

"The only new file I received was for a Ensign 'Colin Adams' and he is not to show until Friday." He told her.

"Actually sir, its Colina Adams. My friends call me Colin. I think it was meant to be a joke." She confessed, a pink blush spreading from her hairline to the neck of her uniform. 'Great MacNab, blush so he thinks your even younger then he does already' she scolded herself. She felt quite childish by becoming uneasy at such a common name mistake. " Sorry sir, I was to stay aboard the Hitchins but there was no room for me. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused you." 

During this conversation the captain had finished his pudding and was late to be back on the bridge. He picked up his cup, and told the Ensign to sit back down when she stood. " Well I'm sorry about the mistake. I'll see you on you shift."

"Yes Sir." She answered.

"It was nice meeting you. Have a good day." He said leaving.

"You too sir." She murmured as he left. She leaned back in to her chair. 'Great job MacNab.' She said under her breath.

********************

'Colin' adapted slowly to her new situation. Life on the submarine was quite different from her other years in the armed forces. She was very happy that they had finally allowed women on to the under water ships but still felt uneasy about being there herself. Her 574 years had prepared her for the dramatic changes that took place in the twenty-first century but didn't prepare her for the homesickness she felt. She now knew why her husband Methos, or Pierson Adams as he was calling himself these days, was angry when she had singed up for 'three years of hell and insanity' as he had so nicely put it. Their new marriage was being tested and she feared of how it would turn out. She had become obsessed about joining after the threat of the 3rd World War in 2012. 

She had been lucky enough not to run in to the Captain again, she had found it difficult to talk to him with out starting to laugh. The Immortal was amazed at what he had turned out to look like compared to his younger 18-year-old version. She had wanted terribly to ask him what had happened to Caroline, the young mortal she had spent most of her time fighting over Nathan for. She was drawn back to happier first few years of the beginning if the new century. 

It certainty did not surprise her that women were finally allowed on sub but it was the fact that a 16-year-old was allowed to hang out on the ship which had amazed and outraged her. She had not really gotten to know the boy yet but the qualities so far had reminded her of Richie, during his 'troubled years', as he like to call them. .

She had been waiting patently for days for her chance to use the vid-phone. The once a month privilege could not come soon enough, and even then it would be a long wait. She debated if she wanted to spend her whole twenty minutes talking to Methos or call him for ten and Richie for the rest. She knew that doing such a thing would only upset the older immortal and was looking forward to doing such a thing. Her thoughts brought her back to the present. She sat at her station, taking in the information that flashed across the blue screen.

She had just recently changed shifts and knew none of the people that sat around her until the Captain and the Boy, Lucas as she had discovered, walked through the hallway. They laughed and joked until the Captain took his seat, then they both became solemn. "What's the news Mr. O'Neil". The Captain asked him. "Mr. O'Neil" went to a great length to explain what was happening on his shift. Nathan listen carefully, absorbing everything that came splurging out of the lieutenant J.G.'s mouth. 

'Colin' tried not to laugh when she noticed that Lucas was trying not to stare at her without her noticing. She remembered the times that Richie had tried to pick her up unsuccessfully. He had become a brother or best friend more than anything. But Methos still became jealous of the young immortal. She causally looked over to Lucas, and when she had his attention on her again she flirted by batting her eyelashes at him. She almost lost her composure when he nodded and waved in response. Captain saw their interaction and almost laughed himself.

She was relived when it was her time to use the vid-link. She filled in her replacement with the promise that she would be back within her time and then set off to the Phone room. She laughed to herself when she saw Lucas following. She walked a few more steps, so that the hall was empty, then stopped suddenly, turning to face the mortal.

"Hello." She said sweetly, trying not to scare him away.

"Hi." He said nervously. 

"My Name is Colina Adams." She introduced herself. The name still sounded strange coming from her. "But my friends call me Colin." She lied. The only person who had really called her that was Richie and she had broken his nose with the hilt of her sword when he had said it to her face. For some reason she felt that the name was right coming from Lucas 

"I'm Lucas Wolenzcak. But you can call me Luke" the mortal lied. The only person who had called him that was his father and they were not on speaking terms at them moment. His fear of the older man growing stronger from his years of abuse.

"It's nice to meet you Luke." She said using his nickname. She walked slowly around the boy, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Would you mind walking me to the vid-com room" she asked innocently. Lucas looked excited at the chance and readily agreed with a high pitched "Sure" that made him blush. 

"So, where are you from?" He asked quietly. She placed her arm through his, which he offered for her.

"Well originally I am from Seacover, Washington." She lied like she always had. Somehow telling him that she was originally from the highlands of Scotland and that she was born in 1452 just didn't seem like the right thing to say. "And you?" she asked interestedly.

"Buffalo, New York." He told her, keeping his answer short. They continued a small conversation down the hall until Lucas stopped in front of a door. "I know this is rude, but, well can I ask how old you are." He said lamely. She smiled at her bluntness, think of Methos's attempt to pick her up. 

"Yes you may, I am almost 20." She was technically correct, scene her body had not aged from the day she had died. "And what about you?" She asked, already knowing the answer

"I am 16." He answered. She lifted her eyebrows suspiciously. Seeing her doubt Lucas quickly responded. "No, I am serious. I am 16." 

"A little young for a submarine, aren't you?" She asked him trying to get his whole story.

"Yeah, well it wasn't my idea. My dad wanted me to come here. I just go where he sends me." He said sourly, looking down at his shoes. "Not that I don't like it here, but as you can kind of see, I am the youngest member on this tour." Colina brushed the strand of hair, which covered his right eye, off his face and back on to the mop of golden locks. Lucas looked startled at the contact between the two.

"I know what you mean." She said trying to make him feel better. "It's not easy being the youngest one. No one ever takes you seriously. And they always double-check you. Then when you finally do something right they act like they trusted you all along." She said using her own experiences as a connecting boundary between the two. 

"So, I am not the first one with that problem." He said laughing.

"Nope, not the first and you will probably not be that last." She informed him "It's just something we will have to get use to, until we get a bit older." Lucas smirked, trying to think of something else he could say to her. 

"Well, I have a phone call I have been dying to make since I left port." She told him 

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"Maybe I will see you when I go back to the bridge." She said hopefully

"Yeah, maybe." He agreed.

"Bye." She said as she opened the door to the room. She waved as he walked back down the hall where they had come from.

Colina closed the door behind her, walking over to the vid-phone. Trying to compose herself she waited a few minutes before she dial in her phone number. It 'rang' a few minutes before her answering service answer. She cursed herself as an image of 'Pierson' popped up to the screen. She laughed, remembering how long it had taken 'Methos' to figure out how to get the answering service to work. She listened to the words she had told him to say. His voice was very soft, but not hard to hear. She watched, as a slight blushes rose up his cheeks as he had a slip of tongue and she could be heard laughing in the background. "... I'll call you back when I am done killing my wife." He joked, a smirk on his face as he longed for the figure behind the camera. 

"Hi Pierson. I am sorry I missed you. I have been looking forward to my calls for a long time." She started "I really wished that I could have talked to you but I am not going to waist my 10 minutes carrying a conversation with no one. I call you back in a month. I love you. Be careful!" She said with a wink and blew him a kiss. Then pressed the disconnect button and dialed Richie's number. After a few rings, a young red head picked up the connection. The bright blue eyes lit up when he saw who had called him.

"Well, Well, if it isn't my favorite Army Girl." He greeted her.

"It's Navy Girl genius." She retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, they're all the same thing." He said sarcastically. " So how is the tough life treating you? Have you fallen overboard yet?" He asked with a grin on his forever-young face. She sighed softly before answering.

"You know Richie, I really feel you could benefit form the Military life. It would certainly whip some manners in to that wiseass of yours." She said rudely as he broke off laughing. Colina smiled at him, missing the sound of his laughter.

"No, seriously, How are you doing?" He asked her

"I'm ok, it's a lot different from the last time I did this," She admitted. "But I am getting use to it." They chatted happily for a time before Colina looked down at the keyboard in front of her, playing with the plastic pieces

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing she was upset. 

"It's just that I really wanted to talk to 'M'. And he wasn't home. Will you do me a favor?" She asked him hopefully.

"Yeah, sure?" he agreed.

"Just incase he doesn't get the message, tell him I tried to get a hold of him and that I love him. I have to go Richie, my time is up. Be careful, and "watch you head."'

"You to 'Kid'" he said back. She rolled her eyes at him. 'Kid' she muttered.

"I love you too. Talk to you later. Say hi to MacLoud." She finished

"Yep." He nodded his head as he disconnected the systems. She sat there, thinking about the two people she had just called. She thought that talking to them would make her feel better but she was feeling more depressed then she had before. She was startled from her thoughts when she felt a numbing pain start in the base of her scull. She turned to face the think door to the room. A heavy knock echoed from the hard mahogany door. Collin stood up quickly and opened. In front of her stood a man in his mid twenties, his brown hair kept just above his ears, but not short enough to be considered a military hair cut at all. He stood at about 5'10" and was well built compared to Methos. His blue eyes were stunning and she thought for a moment that she must be very attracted to blue eyed people. Or maybe just immortals with blue eyes.

"Sorry Lieutenant. Is it your turn to make a call?" She asked hopping he wouldn't start anything since she didn't have a sword with her.

"Ah, yes Ensign, I mean, if you are done. If you really want to use the vid-link for a few more minutes, you can finish up you call." He offered, trying to be very sweet to the very 'gorgeous' immie' before him. She smiled slightly at his attempts to 'befriend' her. 

"No Sir. I don't need the vid-link any longer. But thank you for the offer." She said graciously. She stepped out in to the hall allowing him access to the room. He turned as she started to walk down the hall. 

"Ensign, sorry, I have never seen you before and I try to make it my duty to get to know every one on the ship. Especially the immortal ones. I am Ben Krieg." He introduced himself, extending his hand in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you sir, I am Ensign Colina Adam's. I hope there aren't to many immortals on board." She said in return. 

"Nope I am the only one." He reassured her. "Are you sure that you don't want to use the phone anymore? I am sure that who ever you were calling wouldn't mind a few more minutes." He offered trying to get more information on her. 'Maybe I could get her to let me talk her on a date.' He thought to himself

"That is very kind of you sir, but my husband is not home. So it would be a waste of you time. Thank you again." She said with a smirk and turn to leave.

'Damn' he muttered under his breath.


End file.
